En tercera persona
by Alduu Cullen
Summary: No todo se basa en el amor de Bella y Edward ¿Y si hubiera una chica en la preparatoria que estuviera total e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward? Su nombre es Carmen y vive lo que muchos hemos vivido, ser la tercer persona. TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Capitulo 1

Cómo siempre su belleza me atormentaba, su ojos verdes penetrantes eran de lo más impresionante, no parecían de este mundo. Su cabello ligeramente despeinado, pero que parecía que estuvo horas peinándolo, y su personalidad extrovertida y misteriosa. El era Edward, Edward Cullen.

-Otra vez perdiéndote en Cullen.- Se quejo Génesis, mi mejor amiga. La mire avergonzada y a continuación respondí.

-Puede que sí, puede que no.- hablé misteriosamente.

-Vamos Carmen, el nunca estará contigo, los hombres prefieren a las mayores. El tiene dieciocho y tu tan solo dieciséis.-

-No todos prefieren más grandes…tu no lo conoces.- le defendí.

-¿Y tú sí?-pregunto.

-Bueno así de conocer, para que digan _"¡wow como lo conoce esta chava!"_ no. Pero físicamente le tengo todo escaneado.-dije pícaramente.

-Nunca haz hablado con el.-contraataco.- Si quieres que alguna vez pase algo, háblale.-insistió.

-¿Pero tú estás loca? ¿Qué quieres que le diga? _"Hola mi nombre es Carmen Denali, tengo dieciséis y desde que te vi estoy completamente enamorada de ti, ámame y seamos felices".-_me burle.

-Bueno yo lo intente.-dijo rindiéndose.

-Además aunque lo intentase, el ya está más que enganchado con la boba de Swan.-dije resentida.-Lo conozco hace más tiempo que ella, ella llego a mistad de semestre y se lo gano. Pero yo que lo veo todos los días hace más de dos años, nada. –proseguí.

-Porque tú nunca intentaste nada.-

-¿Y Bella si?-pregunte indignada.-Ella jamás le hablo y mira como están.- Le señale con la mirada a Génesis a los tortolos. Cada caricia, cada beso, era como un profunda cortada. ¿Qué tenía ella que no tuviera yo?

El timbre sonó en medio de nuestra tensa conversación y teníamos que volver a las aulas. Ahora teníamos biología, tendría que apurarme, de modo que si no llegaría tarde y debía entregarle mi trabajo al profesor Banner, mismo que también le daba clases a Edward.

Edward Siempre tan lindo, bello, sexy… lástima que nunca podría ser mío.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un leve choque, que provoco la caída de mis libros al piso.

-Perdona.- dijo un joven de cabello color miel y ojos cafés, quién inmediatamente reconocí como Jasper Whitlock, el novio de Alice, la hermana de Edward.

-No hay porque.-dije con desinterés.

-Déjame ayudarte a juntar tus libros.-dijo culpable.

-No, deja, em…fue mi culpa, siempre ando pensando en otras cosas.-dije avergonzada.-Además, vas a llegar tarde a tus clases ¡apúrate!- le anime a irse.

-¡Nou! –Se negó.- ¡Siempre que haya una damisela en apuros Jasper estará ahí!-dijo heroicamente.

-Bueno pues entonces ayúdame a juntar mis cosas superman.-bromee.

Juntamos mis libros, y rápidamente mire mi reloj. ¡Se me había hecho tarde! ¡El profesor Banner odiaba que llegase tarde! ¡Mierda!

-¡Adiós! ¡Voy tarde!- bese a Jasper en su mejilla como despedida y salí corriendo.

-¡Espera!-me gritó.- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó.

-¡Carmen!- le grite ya a lo lejos.

El pasillo se me hacía interminable, cuando por fin llegue al aula.

-Perdone…profesor… tuve un pequeño percance allí afuera y por eso me atrase…- dije agitada mirando al piso.

Cuando levante la vista, quería que todos los vampiros del mundo vinieran y me acecinaran en este momento, quería lanzarme a un lago lleno de cocodrilos y pirañas acecinas. Rápidamente mi cara se tiño de rojo, al darme cuenta que había entrado a el aula equivocada, y para rematar a el aula de Edward. Todos me miraban como si tuviera un tercer ojo, y aguantaban carcajadas. No pude evitar mirarlo y estaba concentrado hablando con Bella, ni siquiera se percatado de mi. Rápidamente pronuncia un bajo "_me equivoque de salón" _y salí lo más rápido que pude de allí.

Intente llegar a mi salón, pero cuando mire mi reloj, ya era demasiado tarde. Tenía una hora libre, genial. Comencé a caminar vagamente por la escuela, hasta que a lo lejos vi a mi nuevo amigo Jasper. Me acerque a él intrigada.

-¿Qué haces aquí y no en clases?-pregunte acusadoramente, como madre con su hijo. Rápidamente el mismo se giro sorprendido, no se había percatado de mi presencia.

-Eso me pregunto yo por ti.-contraataco.

-Pues, llegue tarde como veras.-dije decepcionada.

-Creo…que me paso lo mismo, omitiendo que no tenía apuro en llegar.- dijo desvergonzadamente y ambos reímos.

-Así que tengo una hora libre.-dije haciéndome la víctima.

-¿Quieres que salgamos a divertirnos? –invito. No quería ningún problema con Alice, y menos que Jasper creyera algo que no era.

-Te lo agradezco Jasper, pero no quiero que creas algo que no es…-enseguida me corto.

-¡Hay no! Yo tengo una novia y la amo. Jamas la engañaría con nadie. No soy así con todas las chicas, no se es como tu…-aclaro y agrego suspenso. Paso medio minuto y no decía nada, me comencé a enojar.

-¿tu…?-pregunté.

-eres…-dijo.

Tic…tac..

-¿¡ERES…!?-pregunte enojada.

-¡La chica ideal para ser mi mejor amiga!-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Me quede con los ojos como platos a oír tremenda declaración.

-Cómo sabes eso… ¿Si me acabas de conocer? ¿Podría ser una asesina en serie o una psicópata?-le dije sarcásticamente.

-Y eso sería genial. Pero no lo eres.-dijo decepcionado.

Seguimos hablando con Jasper y nos hicimos rápidamente amigos. Salimos a dar vueltas alrededor del colegio y hablamos de muchos temas en común. Me puse nerviosa cuando pícaramente el mismo me pregunto si me gustaba alguien , a lo que le mentí, diciéndole que no.


	2. Capitulo 2

Nuevamente el timbre había sonado y todos salían de sus respectivos salones, en el cuál yo tendría que estar si no fuera por la culpa de mi querido Jasper. Nos apresuramos a entrar adentro del edificio. Y una Alice muy enojada (para mi mala suerte acompañada por Bella) nos miraba con muy mala cara. Jasper me miro horrorizado como si supiera que se venía lo peor.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no entraste a clases? ¿Quién es ella? ¿TE FUISTE CON ELLA?-lanzó Alice, muy enojada.

- Estaba hablando con Carmen. Se me hiso Tarde. Ella es Carmen. Y si/no.-respondió ordenadamente Jasper. Bella me miraba de reojo como si me analizara. Pero pude ver que en su mirada no había nada bueno, es como si pensase que yo era _"La zorra de la amante de el novio de su mejor amiga"_

-¿CÓMO SI/NO? ¿TE FUISTE CON ELLA JASPER?-pregunto aún más enojada.

-Allie, cálmate mi amor.-le pedio cariñosamente. No pude evitar imaginar cómo sería Edward diciéndome eso.- Ven, hablemos-le pidió tomándole de el brazo. Al principio Alice pareció acerca la dura, pero al final cedió. Me quede parada allí sola, y parecía una planta, Bella también seguía allí y su mirada me incomodaba. Luego de un rato ambos volvieron.

-Perdóname si te ofendí.-dijo Alice entre dientes.

-No hay porque, fue todo un mal entendido.-dije.- Em...Adiós me tengo que ir.-dije de inmediato cuando vi que Edward se acercaba. Bella pareció darse cuenta, y me sentí que me miraba.

Procedí a sentarme en mi mesa, con quiénes eran mis amigos, o en su mayoría creía yo. A mi derecha como siempre estaba quién era mi indispensable, Génesis, y a mi izquierda, quién también era una de mis mejores amigas, Sasha, seguida de Liam, Maggie, Benjamin y Zafrina. Que banquete de nombres que había en esta mesa ja,ja,ja.

De ellos solamente Génesis y Sasha sabían de mi enamoramiento oculto por Edward Cullen, aunque los demás no tardaban en sospechar, porque yo no era muy discreta que digamos.

Liam, era el _"chico perfecto"_ como muchas solían llamarle, era de cabello castaño oscuro como también así muy alto y delgado, con un porte imponente y unos ojos azules que desmallaban a más de uno. Lástima que a mí solo me interesaban un par de ojos verdes. Este mismo era el mejor amigo de Benjamín, de cabello color rubio arena, y una tez muy pálida. Con Zafrina no hablaba mucho, ya que ella casi siempre solo hablaba con Senna, que hoy estaba ausente. Y Maggie era la típica chica tímida, que no tiene muchas amigas, algo así como yo, o Bella Swan. Trataba de integrarla a mi grupo de amigas, pero ella se apartaba.

Mire _"discretamente"_ a la mesa de Edward. Allí estaba el sentado con su noviecita, Alice y mi nuevo amigo Jasper. Edward estaba distraído comiendo una porción de pizza. _Como me gustaría ser esa pizza_pensé. Para mi mala suerte el giro su cara y me pilló mirándolo. Mi cerebro me decía que moviera mi cabeza, que me hiciera la distraída, pero no quería perder ese único y hermoso contacto que solo sus ojos me podían brindar. Segundos después para no llamar la atención el giro su cara, pero me miraba de reojo.

Estaba muy feliz de la emoción, por primera vez desde que llego Bella, Edward me miraba de una manera única, especial, no tenía palabras para describirlo. Luego de eso el día se paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando quise acordar estaba en mi habitación escribiendo en mi diario mi gran suceso en mi historia de amor con Edward. Era algo muy tonto y estaba grande para eso, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

Guarde como siempre el diario debajo de mi colchón, donde nadie lo encontraría por supuesto. Me puse mi ropa de dormir, y el sueño se apodero de mi.


End file.
